Suprise!
by freamy fream
Summary: Train decides he wants to surprise Eve. TrainEve oneshot. Fluff. Whatever.


** Blah, I feel really shitty right now. :X  
But I got bored and wrote this up.  
It's pretty shitty itself.**

Disclaimer: Don't fucking own Black Cat.

&&Review, or I'll kill you.

* * *

Train hated the way Eve knew almost everything.

It was seldom to see her in a suprised or shocked state.

She was always so poised. So professional. Even at the face of danger.

And even if she was just a _teansy_ bit startled, she would never show it.

All emotion was sheathed by her brilliant, gleaming fuschia colored eyes.

Which is why Train decided that he was going to suprise the princess today.

He climbed out his bedroom window, a gust of wind greeting his feline face.

Unruly brown trusses whipped in the breeze as he pivoted himself on the window sill, his body fixed in a tight crouch.

In the blink of an eye he lunged himself out the window, flying freely through the brisk air.

He swiped one hand up, fingers grasping the gutter.

Dangling there, he swung his body back and forth, gaining sufficient momentum before swinging his body atop the roof.

And there his topaz eyes were greeted with the inevitable sight of Eve; her slender, feminine body drawn into a ball, celestial eyes peering over her knees, skimming the words of a thick novel that was pressed against her legs.

She didn't acknowladge his presence at all, not even lifting an eye from her book.

The Black Cat hesitated, eyeing her curiously before letting a sly grin curl onto his soft lips.

He then loped as silently as a cat could over to her and paused, waiting for her attention.

Still, she ignored him, though this time he was assured that it was a deliberate act.

A muted sigh escaped his lips and he plopped himself down next to her on the black shingles where the roof arched, propping his elbows up onto his knees and stared blankly ahead.

A few moments of awkward silence persued until finally,

"Do you want something, Train?" The nanomachine teenager was too preoccupied with her book to even make eye contact with the infamous assasin, but at least she didn't flat out ignore him.

_'About time.._' Train muttered inwardly before turning his tan face to the girl, scanning her up and down.

Oh, how she had grown.

What had happened to the small, lost child that they had rescued from Toreno? The one that constantly woke them in the middle of the night with screams from the nightmares? The one that Rins and Annette almost had to mother until she was twelve? The one who claimed that she would someday beat Train, and wouldn't rest until she did?

Okay, the last part was still there, but she had grown and matured so much and Train didn't even notice.

While Train was lost in thought, Eve's brilliant eyes flickered from the text in her book to Train, awaiting an answer. She found herself almost startled by the content grin that painted onto the man's lips, but of course didn't show it.

"Huh? Oh, no Princess. I'm fine. Just thought I'd enjoy the view."

Eve batted her lashes a few times at him, though her face remained stoic and emotionless as ever, and turned back to her book.

Trained sighed and craned his head forward, staring absent-mindedly at the sunset. The sounds of the papers of Eve's book sliding together and a few birds cawing in the horizon faded and soon the moon loomed overhead. It's silver, radiant rays caused the Princess' eyes to glint and Train found himself staring again.

She was so beautiful. Absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. A girl any boy would be proud to bring home to his parents.

And he was glad that she was _his_ Princess, and nobody (besides Sven) else's.

After a seemingly interminable void of silence and comtemplation, Train shifted himself and slid his hands onto Eve's shoulders.

Before she had any time to blink, he pulled her into his chest, laying his lips over her own.

At the skin-to-skin contact, Eve drew in a deep breath of shock, dropping her book. It slid down the tiled roof and got caught in the gutter.

Train didn't waver, however kissed deeper, his grip on her tighter. At first, Eve resisted, her body stiffening. Her eyes were wide in shock and she hadn't an idea what was going on. But after realizing that this wasn't a dream or a hallusination, she finally softened up and tried to kiss back as much as someone could while being completely in shock.

However, the moment ended as fast as it came, and Train pulled away, his eyes burning with delight. He caught Eve's utterly confused facial and grinned, choking back laughter.

"Train, wha-"

"_Suprise_!"


End file.
